The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree/Chapter Summary
This page contains a detailed summary on each chapter in The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree. Summary Chapter 1: A Visit From an Old Friend Mala Reid is a less than average girl living in San Francisco and working in a jewelry store. She is good friends with her boss, Patrick and closes up shop so he can make it to his date. When she arrives him, she discovers her old friend Drago in her apartment. Mala is startled, especially since they have not seen each other since they were children. As they catch up, Drago offers to help take down her mother, the Crystal Demon Sorceress Lang Yan whom Mala hates, if Mala agrees to help him collect the seven Demon Chis of his family so he can create a world for half-demons. Drago gives her some time to think about it before departing after the Wind Demon Chi. Chapter 2: Old and New Look Mala is uncertain about whether to help Drago or not, but after some advice from Patrick, she decides to help him. Drago returns to her later that day, having failed to acquire the Wind Demon Chi. They set off to find the Water Demon Chi, but encounter the Chan family. Though Drago gets his hands on the Chi, the Chans are able to take it back. Afterwards, Mala berates Drago for not informing her that one of the Chans was a Chi Wizard, something that caught her off guard. Drago agrees to keep Mala informed as they head back. Chapter 3: Two Birds One Stone Mala is woken up at 2 a.m. by Drago, who reveals he attempted to break into Section 13 to steal back the Wind and Water Demon Chis. Mala angrily goes back to sleep and allows Drago to stay over as well, even giving him the spare key to her apartment the next morning. Drago takes Mala to his base at the junkyard, where Mala is appalled at it's state and Drago's choosing of a base. He attempts to hire henchmen and settles on the Ice Crew after having them show their skills in a practice battle against Mala. Drago is impressed by their skills and hires them, bestowing a portion of his Chi to them. They travel to San Diego to secure the Earth Demon Chi, but are thwarted by the Chans. The Moon Demon Chi activates nearby as well causing both groups to rush towards it. In the chaos, Drago manages to secure the Moon Demon Chi, but loses it and the Earth Demon Chi to the Chans. Chapter 4: Shattered Facade Mala has a dream where she witnesses her mother, Lang Yan's exile by the other Demon Sorcerers for her failed mission. Lang Yan than physically appears before her and taunts her, prompting Mala to attack her. Before she wakes up, Lang Yan warns Mala not to trust Drago. When she wakes up, she discovers Drago and the Ice Crew in her apartment, much to her annoyance and takes back her key and tells them to be out of her apartment before she gets back from work. However, Mala is confronted by Section 13 at work and though she resists, they take her in. Chapter 5: Rescue While Mala is interrogated by Section 13, Drago notices how late she is and investigates. He finds Patrick at the jewelry store where Mala worked and learns from him that she had been captured by Section 13. Drago and the Ice Crew break into Section 13 and rescue Mala, but she is weakened by Section 13's sonic canon, which shatters her crystals. Having lost her job and being unable to keep staying at her apartment, Mala moves into the junkyard with Drago. Convinced by the experience that humans will never accept them, Mala declares that she is one hundred percent dedicated to Drago's cause. Chapter 6: Personal Space Mala has difficulty settling in to the junkyard due to it's uncleanliness and lack of personal space for herself. Mala tells Drago about the dream she had about her mother and fears Lang Yan can enter her mind whenever she wishes. So, Drago tells her to get stronger so she can resist Lang Yan's influence. While Mala practices with her crystals, Drago recalls one time when they were children and he set one of her crystals on fire. They repeat this and discover that when combined, her crystals can generate electricity. Drago and Mala go after the Sky Demon Chi, but are defeated by it's host and the Chans. When they return to the junkyard, Drago reveals he had the Ice Crew convert the junkyard administration building into her own private living quarters. Mala hugs him and thanks him for everything he's done for her. Chapter 7: Day Off Bored, Mala convinces Drago to take her to a local carnival. However, they happen to encounter the Chans there and a battle erupts. During the fight, Uncle uses a spell to drain Mala of her Chi, but a counterspell suddenly activates and stops the spell. In the aftermath, Mala realizes that the cause of the counterspell was the necklace her father gave her and made her swear never to take off. Mala warns Drago that they should be careful, since if the Chans can drain her Chi, they could drain Drago's as well. Drago later gives her the stuffed rabbit she liked from the carnival. Chapter 8: Pearl Troubled by menstrual cramps, Mala is unable to accompany Drago and the Ice Crew to track the next Demon Chi. All of a sudden, she discovers a pink crystal rabbit in her room and deduces that she created it. She names the rabbit Pearl and tries to recreate the process, recalling what her mother said about humans having ingenuity, passion and resourcefulness. When Drago and the others return, Mala shows them Pearl, who surprises them all by transforming into a larger form and punching Ice when he annoyed Mala. Chapter 9: Play with Thunder Mala confesses her growing feelings to Drago, but Drago turned her down, citing that his mission was more important. While Mala handles the rejection, Drago acquires the Thunder Demon Chi. During a battle in the junkyard with the Chans, Mala is struck by lightning. Though she is able to redirect the lightning, doing so through her own body leaves her drained of all her energy. They attempt to take over the Space Needle in Seattle so Drago can absorb the power of a lightning storm, but they are thwarted by the Chans at the last minute. Chapter 10: Green Monster Cobra asks Mala on a date and she accepts, much to Drago's jealousy. Over the course of the night, Cobra accidently lets slip Drago's true intentions and confesses that Drago has not been entirely honest with her. At first Mala doesn't believe that Drago would lie to her, but decides to look into it. Meanwhile, Drago loses not only the Mountain Demon Chi, but his own as well. Chapter 11: Deceit Deciding to look into Drago's possible deception, Mala organizes a meeting with Captain Black and learns from him Drago's past crimes and reason for his imprisonment within Section 13. Black attempts to apprehend her again, but discovers she was using a crystal dummy that she mentally controlled from afar to meet with him. With this new information, Mala confronts Drago, who admits to his lies. Though Drago attempts to convince her to join him, she refuses and abandons him. She takes a bus out of the city, but it is stopped on the Oakland Bay Bridge when the bridge is attacked by demons. Mala is forced to change into her demon form in front of the passengers and uses her powers to repel the demons and get the civilians to safety. Witnessing what is happening in the city, Mala deduces that Drago is responsible. Chapter 12: A King Without a Queen Mala arrives at Candlestick Park and discovers a Chi infused Drago. He once again tries to convince her to join him, but she refuses again and fights him. Despite her efforts, she is no match for his power. The intervention of Shen Du and the Chans resulted in Drago's defeat and Pearl saved Mala from being dragged into the Demon Netherworld. Mala sneaks away as they celebrate and resolves to leave the city for good. Chapter 13: Bargain With a Wolf Drago floats aimlessly in the Demon Netherworld with all the Chi he absorbed taken back by their original owners, his aunts and uncles, who also punished him severely for his failure and misuse of their powers. Knowing that he has lost everything, Drago realizes that Mala has always been by his side. He resolves to earn her forgiveness however he can. All of a sudden, Lang Yan appears and reveals that when Mala's necklace was destroyed, it weakened the spell placed on her gate (the necklace was previously used by Jasper Reid to banish Lang Yan). Therefore, her gate back to Earth can be opened for only one to pass through. But instead of just giving it to him, Lang Yan challenges Drago for use of her gate, also wanted to exact revenge on him for breaking Mala's heart. Drago puts up a good fight but is no match for Lang Yan's superior power. She taunts him, saying that Mala may never forgive him or take him back. Drago, however, does not care and vows he will do whatever it takes to earn her forgiveness even if it takes him the rest of his life. He is able to catch Lang Yan off guard and makes it through the portal. Lang Yan recollects herself and reveals that her crystal ball showed Drago going through the portal as the definite outcome and that she merely wanted to challenge him to see how badly he wanted it. She then remarks that all their next challenge awaits. Trivia *The title of chapter 3 is a reference to a previous story, Two Birds One Stone. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z